Vous rencontrer
by chupeechan
Summary: Severus en a marre d'être un tableau. Et qui est cet enfant qui persiste à l'importuner !


**Commençons par le commencement.**

 **Avant toute chose, je tiens à présenter mes plus sincères excuses à mes lectrices et mes lecteurs de Verum Tempore. La fic est en hiatus depuis 18 mois au moins et j'ose mettre un OS au lieu de livrer un nouveau chapitre ? Et bien oui. Sachez que la Muse s'est barrée Merlin seul sait où et ne reviens que sporadiquement. Cependant, j'ai une arme secrète ! Un être capable de me balancer des critiques de malade sur mes chapitres (genre épique) et j'ai réussi à l'amadouer pour qu'il m'aide à remettre Verum en route. En fait, Harvey s'en est chargé... Bref, je suis présentement en train d'éditer un à un les chapitres de Verum. Vous aurez droit à la fin de cette histoire !**

 **Je poste donc, en guise d'offrande, cet OS écrit l'année dernière pour le concours de fanfiction de Short Edition. Ce concours en est à sa 3e année consécutive et je vous invite à y participer. Vous avez jusqu'au 15 juillet pour poster une fanfic ou un fanart.**

 **Ce texte a remporté la 2e place du jury lors de l'édition 2015.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Voilà des années qu'il était coincé dans cette maudite toile. Des années, presque deux décades maintenant, depuis qu'il était mort. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait payé sa dette et qu'on le laisserait enfin tranquille. Que nenni ! En tant que Directeur de Poudlard, il avait eu droit à son tableau. Salazar que le monde était injuste ! Qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu, rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était récompensé comme il l'aurait, lui, voulu !

Son corps avait rendu son dernier soupir mais sa conscience, elle, demeurait coincée ici. A Poudlard. Au milieu de ces adolescents hormonaux qu'il ne supportait déjà pas de son vivant ! Quelle ironie… Le sort s'acharnait-il contre lui, même malgré son trépas ? Apparemment oui.

Et il avait fallu que Minerva commande un autre tableau. Portrait qu'elle avait fait placer dans la salle commune de son ancienne Maison. Il savait qu'elle avait fait cela pour lui, afin qu'il puisse avoir un cadre à lui et ainsi échapper à ses anciens confrères picturaux qui, même après toutes ces années, le regardaient comme un enfant incompris. Certes, l'arrière-plan était agrémenté d'un laboratoire de potions complet et d'une bibliothèque plus que fournie – ce qui était aimable de sa part, bien que cela lui coûte de le penser. Cependant, il avait droit à des regards admiratifs quand il rejoignait cette maudite salle commune.

Depuis quand était-il sujet à ces regards ? Depuis que Potter avait cru bon de réclamer un Ordre de Merlin posthume en son honneur. Ces Gryffondor et leur soi-disant générosité ! Qu'ils soient maudits tous autant qu'ils soient ! Cet imbécile de Trio d'or en particulier. Il avait toujours cru que miss Granger était la plus intelligente du groupe mais il avait fallu qu'elle épouse cet idiot de Ronald Weasley – ce qui annulait donc la précédente opinion positive qu'il avait d'elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, afin d'éviter ces regards empli de pitié ou d'admiration, il avait pendant longtemps erré de tableaux en portraits, de paysages en scénettes et avait donc visité toutes les toiles du château, ne se laissant apercevoir que furtivement par les quelques élèves qui l'auraient remarqué du coin de l'œil, alors que l'un et l'autre se trouvaient dans le même couloir par le plus grand des hasards. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pu voir, des années plus tard, l'un de ses pires cauchemars reprendre vie : James Potter n'était pas mort. Non ! Il vivait à travers son petit-fils et arpentait les couloirs comme un roi.

A partir de cet instant, il avait passé son temps dans le bureau des Directeurs à faire semblant de dormir en journée et la nuit à lire de tout son soûl dans son second portrait.

Naturellement, il ne put réellement échapper à Harry Potter, quand bien même il n'était plus à Poudlard. Celui-ci s'était donc reproduit, et pas qu'une seule fois a priori s'il devait en croire la rumeur. Et il n'avait d'autre choix que de le faire puisque c'était là le passe-temps favori des tableaux du château. Mais qu'importe, toute sa marmaille finirait chez les arrogants lionceaux. Exactement là où le premier d'entre eux, la réincarnation de James Potter, avait fini. Il n'aurait qu'à apprécier sa lecture dans le tableau qui se trouvait dans cette alcôve bien cachée de sa Maison, en attendant que les murmures concernant la progéniture de son ancien élève ne s'apaisent. Et sachant que tous se pressaient pour profiter de la Répartition et qu'aucun ne venait jamais chez les Serpentard à moins d'y avoir leur cadre, il savait qu'il serait tranquille un bon moment.

Bien évidemment, le silence ne dura pas. Le festin prit fin et les nouvelles additions à sa Maison firent leur apparition. Il pouvait les voir de son refuge, et tous avaient les yeux emplis d'un mélange d'émerveillement et de crainte à la vue de la Salle Commune. Certains couinèrent même quand une gigantesque ombre passa devant les fenêtres donnant sur les eaux du lac. Le calmar géant faisait toujours cet effet-là la première fois et il soupçonnait que c'était-là la preuve d'une once d'intelligence chez le céphalopode, puisqu'il ne se passait pas une année sans qu'il ne répète le même manège au moment-même où les premières années passaient le seuil de leur Maison pour la première fois. La salle commune finit par se vider et le silence fut de nouveau roi.

\- Etes-vous Severus Rogue ?

Qui donc venait troubler sa quiétude ? Et à une heure avancée de la nuit qui plus est, s'il devait en juger la faible luminosité. Le feu ronflant dans la cheminée était la seule source de lumière et les flammes n'éclairaient que faiblement l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas du fils de son filleul au vu de la chevelure brune qui lui faisait face. Si Scorpius avait été l'enfant qui avait osé lui parler, il aurait pu s'en charger facilement. Il avait toujours su s'y prendre avec les Malefoy. La règle était simple : il suffisait de les manipuler de façon à ce qu'ils soient certains d'être ceux ayant eu l'idée qu'il leur avait susurrée. Or, le garçon face à lui n'était pas un Malefoy.

\- Professeur ? demanda l'enfant.

Il referma son livre et montra sa désapprobation d'un claquement de langue.

\- Je suis désolé de vous importuner, professeur, mais êtes-vous Severus Rogue ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je pourrais être celui dont vous me parlez ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Et ne vous a-t-on pas appris à vous présenter ?

L'enfant fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une carte. Severus sentit son sang se glacer, du moins la peinture dont il était fait remplir le même office. S'agissait-il de…

\- J'ai eu cette carte dans le train, confia l'enfant. Je ne vous y ai aperçu que brièvement mais… Vous voulez que je vous la lise ?

Severus resta silencieux un instant. L'enfant avait choisi de répondre à sa première question à sa façon et de totalement ignorer celle concernant son nom. Qui était donc ce garçon ?

Le regard de Severus s'attarda sur ce qu'il savait être la carte dont l'enfant parlait, bien qu'il ne la voie pas. Il avait des sentiments mitigés sur le sujet. Il rejetait de tout son être cette abomination et ne voulait donc rien savoir de cette fichue carte – qui donc avait pu avoir l'idée insensée de penser qu'il fallait qu'il figure sur l'un de ses maudits attrape-idiots que l'on trouve dans les Chocogrenouilles ? Pourtant, une infime partie de sa conscience était curieuse et désirait savoir ce que la carte pouvait bien dire de lui. Alors qu'il continuait à débattre intérieurement de la réponse adéquate à donner, le garçon se mit à lire :

\- Severus Tobias Rogue, ancien professeur de Potions et ancien Directeur de Poudlard. Considéré par beaucoup comme l'homme le plus brave qui fut, Rogue a combattu le mage noir Voldemort de l'intérieur, en se faisait passer pour l'un de ses plus fidèles lieutenants alors qu'il œuvrait pour le Bien. Maître Occlumens et Legilimens…

\- Il suffit, coupa Severus. Si vous pensez que ces inepties font de moi un homme bon et courtois, vous vous méprenez ! aboya-t-il.

L'enfant se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et baissa la tête. Severus ne pouvait voir les traits du jeune garçon dans la pénombre mais le geste le mit curieusement mal-à-l'aise, quand bien même il ignorait pourquoi.

\- Je voulais simplement vous rencontrer, professeur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un enfant souhaiterait-il parler avec lui ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Surtout après qu'il l'ait rabroué comme il l'avait fait. Il décida de continuer à lui parler d'un ton cassant. Peut-être celui-ci finirait-il par comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de retourner se coucher.

\- En quel honneur ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Parce que je me retrouve en vous, avoua l'enfant. Contrairement à mon frère ou ma sœur, je suis silencieux, plutôt introverti. Leur total opposé en fait. Je préfère me contenter d'observer et agir quand je suis sûr de mes intérêts. Je craignais d'aller à Serpentard ce matin. J'avais peur que ma famille ne me rejette. Ils sont tous des Gryffondors en fait ou bien le seront. Mais…

Il se tut un instant, cherchant visiblement ses mots, et Severus en profita pour l'étudier. Il était petit et fin mais semblait soigné et visiblement aimé. Cela irrita Severus que le garçon se compare à lui. Lui n'avait jamais été aimé par sa famille.

\- Quand j'ai trouvé la carte, Scorpius, un garçon qui partageait notre compartiment à ma cousine et moi… Scorpius était très envieux. Il m'a dit que votre carte était rarissime. Aussi difficile à trouver que Ptolémée ou Agrippa. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, du moins de ce que son père avait bien voulu partager avec lui. C'est là que je me suis dit que Serpentard n'était peut-être pas si mal. Le Choixpeau et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à discuter du choix qui s'offrait à moi mais lui et moi étions d'accord pour ma Répartition. Après tout, comme je vous l'ai dit, je voulais vous rencontrer, professeur.

\- Mais pourquoi teniez-vous tant à me parler ? questionna Severus.

\- Quand j'ai parlé de mes craintes à mon père ce matin, il m'a confié une chose qu'il n'a jamais dite à personne. Il m'a dit que le Choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard mais qu'il avait choisi de devenir un Gryffondor. Il m'a aussi dit que Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève si je choisissais d'y aller. Et…

Le jeune garçon s'était rapproché et Severus commençait à devenir nerveux. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet enfant…

\- Et je voulais rencontrer l'un des hommes dont je porte le prénom, professeur. Finit le garçon en se rapprochant plus encore.

\- Et quel est votre nom ? demanda Severus.

Il se sentait fébrile. Il savait que l'enfant avait tout fait pour que son nom soit la dernière chose que Severus apprenne. Le petit Serpentard en face de lui était définitivement né pour porter le vert et argent qu'il avait sur le dos. Il avait tout fait pour qu'il s'énerve et s'impatiente afin qu'il ne puisse se douter de son manège. Tout fait pour que cette information soit la dernière qu'il donne. Le petit était clairement doué. Malgré lui, Severus eut un sentiment d'approbation.

\- Mon père m'a nommé en souvenir de deux Directeurs de Poudlard, poursuivit-il. Il m'a dit ce matin que l'un d'eux était un Serpentard et l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter, professeur.

Severus resta coi. Il l'avait senti mais ne l'avait pourtant pas vu venir. C'était déconcertant et agaçant. L'enfant alluma sa baguette d'un Lumos et regarda Severus droit dans les yeux.

\- Et je suis fier de porter votre nom.

Et toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait se lisait dans ses yeux. Dans ses prunelles vertes émeraude. Dans ces yeux dont il gardait un souvenir impérissable.

 _Dans les yeux de Lily._

Peu importait qui les portait, ces yeux-là avaient le pouvoir de le mettre à nu, de le toucher au plus profond de ce cœur qu'il avait perdu il y a tellement longtemps...

\- Et moi de te rencontrer, s'entendit-il répondre. Et moi de te rencontrer, jeune Albus Severus.

* * *

 **Et voilà ^^**


End file.
